1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a device and method for tracking and targeting submarines from a surface ship, surface platform, or land-based platform. More particularly, the device and method enable a surface ship to launch a sonobuoy into navigable waters to locate a submarine. Most particularly, the device and method facilitate immediate submarine tracking and targeting without the need for aircraft support.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sonobuoys are presently available for military air operations tracking and targeting submarines. The expendable acoustic listening devices are deployed into seawater to locate submarines by listening to noises generated by the submarines, such as engine and screw noises, and the like. Some sonobuoys also use active "pinging" and listen for an echo, or return, to locate objects. Once dropped by aircraft, sonobuoys provide data which is used by surface ships to plot submarine locations in an operating area. Sonobuoys can also locate surface vessels at greater than visual range. Surface ships are able to use the plotted information defensively to position themselves against possible submarine attack, or offensively to attack the submarine.
Currently, naval surface ships deploy sonobuoys against submarine targets by launching a ship board helicopter, such as the LAMPS helicopter currently on board many U.S. warships, or by coordinating with helicopters from other naval vessels and with land-based helicopters and airplanes, such as the P-3 Orion. These aircraft fly over an area of a possible submarine location, and then drop sonobuoys into the water. Once in the water, the sonobuoys are activated to listen for submarines, and once a submarine is located, the sonobuoys relay tracking information of the submarine to the surface ship.
The need for surface ships to coordinate the deployment of sonobuoys with aircraft impedes a ship's ability to use the sonobuoys in rapid fashion. Aircraft may require extensive warm-up times which is often excessively time consuming. Additionally, aircraft flight may be difficult or impossible in inclement weather, and hazardous over restricted flight areas, or under hostile and/or wartime conditions. Aircraft may also be unavailable for such a mission when needed.
Launch systems on board surface ships are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,341,718 (Woodall, Jr. et al.) discloses a torpedo decoy launched from a surface ship. U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,344 (Jones) discloses a shipboard torpedo defense. Sonobuoys are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,065,370 (Rizkowski et al), 5,020,032 (Dale et al.), and 5,012,717 (Metersky, et al.). However none of these patents disclose a ship launched sonobuoy.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide for deployment of sonobuoys from naval surface vessels.
In view of the foregoing objective, it is a more particular object of the present invention to provide a transport round for launch of a sonobuoy payload from existing mortar or rocket launchers on naval surface vessels, whereby safe, rapid and effective deployment of a sonobuoy is achieved.